


keep your secrets safe (I’m your getaway)

by jeonsbun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Boarding School, Demon Choi Soobin, Demon Choi Yeonjun, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Roommates, Slow Burn, inspired from tdc: eternity, oh my god they were roommates, very much
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonsbun/pseuds/jeonsbun
Summary: Beomgyu should have known better than to get involved with a demon in his new academy.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	keep your secrets safe (I’m your getaway)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry if this is confusing in the beginning things will start to make sense in the next chapter omg :((( but all of txt are in the same year

The room is tiny, at least tinier to what he's used to. But he thinks he can manage.

That is Beomgyu’s first impression of the dorm. There are two tables placed opposite to each other and beds placed next to them. He lets out a sigh as he grips the doorknob, hard enough for his knuckles to turn white and for the knob to let out a creak from where it was joined to the door.

The air smells clean, not like the usual musty dorms he had in his past academy, and he’s grateful for that, it might become the only thing he likes here.

Beomgyu wasn’t necessarily against moving into a new boarding academy for his secondary years of school, after all, he knew it was coming. His family had made it very clear that Beomgyu was going to be attending this _prestigious_ academy. 

It was tradition after all. 

Both his parents had graduated from this school and so did his elder brothers. Of course there was nothing wrong with his previous boarding school, the one in which he spent his childhood in, but he supposes, traditions mattered more. And what mattered even more than those traditions were his mother’s demands. Beomgyu never understood her obsession with keeping her children safe. From what? He still didn’t know. Beomgyu had tried to get it out of her mother several times, but at each attempt he was given the standard answer of _”It’s not something you need to know sweetie, its just related to our jobs.”_ with anpat on his chin and a sugary sweet smile from his mother and a quick glance over from his father who smiled a little on his question and whispers in his ears _“ It’s the kings orders.”_

Beomgyu’s parents worked directly under the royal family. They knew the in and outs of the royal estate from memory at this point. So he didn’t question his parents behaviour and just accepted the fact they must have their reasons which were confidential.

“You’re gonna keep standing in the doorway?” 

That must be his roommate, he guesses. He shifts a little to the side, pushing his suitcases along with him. “Sorry, I’ll just move out of your way.” That was dumb he supposes, he could have just moved inside and settled his bags in and possibly claim the better side, but he stands still at the doorway as his roommate enters in, and jumps onto one of the beds. “I’m picking this one, you okay with that?” 

He wants to say no, that was obviously the better side and he wanted it. But he bites his cheek and smiles a little. “Yeah thats cool.” He lifts his suitcase up and places it on the mattress, aware of the pair of eyes on his back. 

“Kim Daniel.” He voices from behind. Beomgyu turns around a little to see there’s a hand extended towards him. “Ah.” 

“Choi Beomgyu, its nice to meet you.” He bows instead, hoping the other male would get the hint and take back his hand. “No need to be so formal, we’re roommates after all.” There’s a smirk on his face and instead of taking back his hand like Beomgyu had hoped he would, he pushes it more towards him. 

His roommate has jet black hair. That is the first thing he notices when he finally takes in his entire appearance. Then its his sharp fox like eyes. And then its the hand that’s still hanging idly in between them. “Ah.” Beomgyu hesitates a little before finally giving in and shaking his hand. 

This would be the first rule he would be breaking from the big set his parents had given him. _1\. Don’t initiate any physical actions with anyone you dont know._ And the grin that spreads across Daniel’s face as he grips his hand makes him regret breaking it even more. “Lets get along well for your time left here.”

“You’re a Choi huh?”

“Yes.” Honestly, the last thing Daniel had said to them in their dorm room was still bugging the hell out of Beomgyu. No matter how much he tried to make sense of it, that is definitely not a normal greeting to someone you have just met. “Must be close with the royal family, then aren’t you?” That should’ve been the second red flag for Beomgyu. The way his eyes darken and that same grin spreads across his face makes him stumble a little causing glances in his direction. “I don’t know much about that, my parents are very confidential about this and their work at the castle.” 

“Oh, so you are close to them.” _Damn it._ “Wait.”

“Aren’t you from _the Choi_ family?” The movement in the hallways falls to a hush and the students around them start whispering to each other. _”Isn’t he the Choi Gyuri’s son?”_ And judging by the smirk on that asshole’s face he knew what he was doing. “Come on, its common knowledge at this point, your family is like royalty here.” Beomgyu sends a glare his way, hoping he would pipe down and end his act, but the student only grins again, his eyes turning into a crescent moon, still possessing their sharpness. “Everyone was going to know at some point, isn’t it better this way?” 

Beomgyu half agrees to his statement but he also wants to sock the fucker and leave his nose bleeding, but he also couldn’t cause a scene, because as Daniel had put it, the Choi’s were practically royalty here. “Lets just go to the dining hall.”

Beomgyu grabs his hand and pulls him forward and Daniel makes no move to pull it away and simply grins. “Okay lets go.”

The suitcase falls on the floor with a thud. “Fuck!” The bag’s contents had spread all over the floor, splaying over to his roommates side. During lunch, Daniel had gone on over to his friends and Beomgyu had sat alone on a table, but all that was before he started hearing whispers of the word “Choi”. His plans of staying low profile for the rest of his school life were absolutely ruined. Not only that but that Junghyun guy had pissed him off, this entire situation had started because of him. 

“Are you going to pick that up?” Beomgyu’s soul damn near leaves his body as he turns around to the source of the voice. Fuck. _When did he even get here?_. His roommate stands leaning on the door, with an amused expression on his face. “Don't you make any noise when you walk?”

“Oh?” The shit eating grin was back on his face as he made his way over to Beomgyu. “Do you have a problem with that sweetheart?” Leaning a little to close for Beomgyu’s comfort, Daniel tucks back a strand of hair falling over his eyes. “I’ll make more noise when i walk next time.” Immediately pushing back the hand that was too close to his face, Beomgyu scrambles backwards on his bed, trying to put in some distance between them. “That’s not necessary.” To be honest his head had started to hurt a little, whether it was from the sudden movement or just from hearing Daniel talk—he didnt know. But he was sure to not interact more with this guy. “You just took me by surprise is all.”

The grin stretched across his face and he tilts his head to the side, “What did you get scared or anything?” He doesn’t do anything further, rather noticing Beomgyu’s obvious discomfort he shifts back a little. “Could it be, you’re scared of ghosts?” 

“There’s no thing like ghosts, at least that’s what my mom tells me.” There’s a window separating the two beds, the view from it is the forest which separates the academy from the rest of the city. “Did that help you sleep well when you were a kid?” The amused look is back on his face. “No. But she did tell me there were demons.” 

This would probably be the first and the last time that Beomgyu sees something other than amusement on Daniel’s face. His grin falters a little and he leans backwards again. “Demons?” He scoffs a bit. “Didn’t the royal family kill and lock them up?”

“Do you really think you can kill a demon Junghyun?” He’s sitting down now, not on his own bed, but Beomgyu’s. He kisses his teeth before speaking again. “Wouldn’t your family know better,” The mischievous expression has been wiped off his face as he fixes Beomgyu with a blank stare. “I’m pretty sure they’ve seen whats down there in the chambers.”

“You seem to know more than me about these royal matters Daniel.” He thinks he might have the upler hand finally as he begins to see cracks in Daniel’s facade already. He’d been trying to brush it off from the beginning, but the way Daniel had been acting with him had made Beomgyu think that maybe, there is something a little— _off_ about his new roommate.

“Me? Oh no I’m just guessing.” The grin is back on his face, his eyes definitely not matching the tone or the way his lips had curved up. “You are going to pick these up soon right?” Beomgyu had almost forgotten about the suitcase he had thrown onto the ground in a blur of anger and frustration. Forcing a smile, he replies, “Yes of course.” 

Sleep doesn’t come easy to Beomgyu. Especially in new places like these, and believe it or not, ot affects him the most when he can’t figure out if his roommate is a complete psycho or not. Daniel had been quite for the rest of the evening, relieving Beomgyu from thinking about each and every single one of his words and what he could possibly mean by them. Even so, he kept tossing and turning in his bed trying to figure out the best position to sleep in. At first he tried to sleep with his back to him, but deciding it was too unsafe to bare his back to his possibly deadly roommate, he decide to face him, but the thought of accidentally looking right in his eyes in the night, shook him to his core. So he settled on staring up at his ceiling. 

It was pretty clear at this point that his roommate had some sort of knowledge about the castle, but what exactly he wanted from Beomgyu was still a mystery to him.The Kim’s hardly worked at the castle, there was no prominent Kim family in the country’s history and furthermore, in the royal family’s history. So it did disturb him that Daniel talks so casually about the castle, but he can’t start pointing fingers and getting suspicious over these happenings. That’s not why he came here. He is here to graduate that’s it. Nothing more nothing less. 

However that did not mean, he would let Daniel off the hook so easily. There was something off about him, which Beomgyu did not exactly understand— but it was something he couldn’t ignore either, so he vowed to keep a closer eye on his roommate and watch out for anything that might be out of the ordinary.

“What class are you in?” They have their backs to each other—and Beomgyu, busy figuring out his tie, does not consider it his top priority to answer Daniel. “I’m in A just in case you were wondering.” And just from the way he speaks, Beomgyu can figure out the amusement in his voice. “I’m in A too.”

“That’s great isn’t it! We might even be desk mates.” Daniel is now at his side, with his eyes fixes on Beomgyu’s tie. Looking at his face, Beomgyu’s reminded of the same expression he wore yesterday, with his face split into a wide grin and his eyes, being dead serious. Its similar right now but there’s a hint of mockery in his gaze. “Were you not in a private boarding earlier?”

Beomgyu wonders for a second if he should tell him about this piece of information or simply lie and avoid giving the boy more knowledge about Beomgyu’s life. But he figures— that the boy couldn’t possibly do much wiyh knowing if he went to a private boarding or not, so he give in and tells him the truth. “Yes, I was in one.”

“Oh? Thought you might have been able to handle your tie with ease then.” The tone in his voice is downright condescending, and Beomgyu can’t even find it in himself to not send a glare down to the boy, he does however manage to suppress the urge and put on his coat, before moving towards the door. 

“Let’s leave, or we’ll be late for History.”


End file.
